


You Stole My Heart

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hyuckno, Jeno and Hyuck are Renjun’s bffs, Jisung is kinda mean tho, M/M, chensung - Freeform, i really haven’t chosen his friends yet, jaemin is close with mark, jaemin steals, jisung and Chenle are cute, minimum angst I think, renjun is smart, renmin, so is Jaemin, this is just stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: When Renjun’s watch disappears he concludes somebody must have stolen it. On his way to find out who it was he just happens to fall in love with perfect Jaemin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jaemin isnt actually straight okay it will be explained later don’t worry....
> 
> Also if there’s somebody who’s written this before please write it in the comments because I couldn’t find anything like this but it feels too good to be true ya know lol
> 
> also Jisung is cute later on don’t worry about that either
> 
> ALSO ILL EDIT THIS WHEN I GET HOME thanks I just had to post this before I forgot AGAIN

The first day his father's watch was gone Renjun was sure he had just forgotten it at home that morning. It wouldn’t have been the first time. He had forgotten the watch at home multiple times. So the idea of it resting on his bedside table didn’t seem foreign to him, but once he came home there was no watch on his bedside table.

He looked through the entire house and found nothing. He had even asked his mum, who hadn’t seen anything either.

The next day he trudged into school with a heavy heart, and a clouded mind. The watch was the last thing Renjun’s father had given him before his sickness had swallowed him.

“Are you sure you just didn’t leave it in the locker room after gym class?” Renjun’s best friend, Jeno, asked after Renjun had barely touched his food. Lunch was almost over and it did quite worry Jeno that Renjun still hadn’t eaten.

“Yes, I already checked. I know I had it on before gym class started. Even you and Donghyuck confirmed that…” He picked up the half finished sandwich in front of him. “but after that it was gone.” Jeno nodded as he swallowed the part of his own lunch.  


“You sure it wasn’t stolen?” And that’s how Renjun ended up looking for a thief rather than searching for the watch forever.

At first all his friends thought he was crazy for actually thinking it was stolen, even Jeno who had just been joking when he had asked Renjun about it during lunch. His friends quickly followed however when they noticed some of their money was gone.

“I still don’t understand why we don’t just go to the police.” Renjun sighed at Donghyuck’s frustration. It must have been the hundredth time he had said that exact sentence.

“I just want my watch back, not ruin some teens life.” Donghyuck tried to look at Jeno for support, but was only met with him shrugging.

  
“I seriously can’t believe there’s actually a student stealing.” Donghyuck had just gone through his pockets to find his wallet missing.

“You gotta admit though, whoever is doing it has serious talent.” Both Donghyuck and Renjun turned to stare at Jeno in disbelief.

“What? Hyuck literally checked for his wallet as we stood up in class 5 minutes ago and in the time it took us to reach our next class it was gone. 5 minutes!” Renjun shrugged, he had to agree with Jeno. Whoever the kid was, he was really good.

“I really wonder who it is. I thought it might have been Jisung, you know Mark’s brother, I heard he’s quite the troublemaker, but he never showed up at school the day Renjun’s watch went missing.” Jeno nodded along as Donghyuck spoke about his suspects with passion.

“I already knew he wasn’t at school Hyuck. He was with Chenle all day.” Donghyuck only nodded and let out an ah sound as Jeno lightly pushed his shoulder.

“Sorry I keep forgetting Jisung and your brother are dating. It’s such a weird couple.” Renjun could see that, but he could also see how well they fit. Everybody who saw Chenle thought he was sweet and studious, but Renjun knew that as soon as he came home he would change into surprisingly fashionable clothes and go out and do something illegal. He just happened to be smart.

Jisung however was just a troublemaker all the time. Never wearing anything outside of black and his weirdly good makeup.

“I think they’re cute.” Renjun’s mind wandered off to the image of Jisung showing up at his house everyday at 6am to feed Chenle the week before because he was sick.

“Who can it be then?” Renjun sighed. He truly had no idea who would do something like that. Not just to him but to his friends as well.

“I have no idea. That’s why I’m looking.” He sat down in the back of class with Donghyuck beside him and Jeno in front of Donghyuck.

“We will find him one day.” Jeno smiles towards Renjun just as the person in front him sat down.

“Find who? Your soulmate?” It was none other than Na Jaemin. The biggest flirt to walk to earth.

“None of your business!” Jaemin smiled as he looked over at Donghyuck, breaking eye contact with Renjun.

“Woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, princess?” Donghyuck scowled at the younger. Looking ready to chuck his bag at him.

“Good morning class!” Their teacher walked in the door with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Renjun really did try to pay attention to what she was saying, but his eyes were stuck looking at the younger in front of him.

His eyes breaking away from Jaemin only as his phone buzzed in his pocket.

**Hyuck**

_Too bad he’s straight right?_

**Jeno**

_Too bad for Renjun_

_**Renjun** _

_What are you talking about?_

**Jeno**

_You won’t stop staring at him_

**Hyuck**

_Yeah, is his head that pretty?_

**Renjun**

_I don’t know what you’re talking about_

Renjun heard both his friends snort as the message delivered. Some people turned and looked at them, even Jaemin did.

**Hyuck**

_Jealous he looked at us and not you??_

**Jeno**

_He is, just look at his face_

**Renjun**

_Shut up!_

“Group four is Huang Renjun and Na Jaemin!” A chill went down Renjun’s back as Jaemin turned and smiled at him while Donghyuck and Jeno were trying to hold in their laughter.

He could feel his phone vibrate nonstop but he didn’t dare check it. Instead he only smiled back at Jaemin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun has to work on the project with Jaemin but it doesnt go exactly as he wanted. His friends also seem to get closer.

Renjun and Jaemin were similar, but also very different. Renjun was quiet, while Jaemin was loud. Renjun liked tea, while Jaemin liked coffee. Renjun was gay as shit, while Jaemin was straight. But they were both nerds and did well in school.

On top of all those differences Jaemin even got along with older people. Renjun’s oldest friend was Mark and he was only a couple months older, while Jaemin’s youngest friend was Mark and they had an entire year between them.

Renjun didn’t even want to think about Jaemin’s oldest friend.

Jaemin was quite attractive too. From his twinkling eyes to his big smile to his long legs. Renjun had always had a small crush on the younger, but now that he was sitting right in front of Jaemin trying to work on a project that small crush made him blush like crazy.

Whenever Jaemin laughed Renjun would follow with a small pink blush on his cheeks as he laughed too. If Renjun touched him he could feel the heat from his cheeks spread through his entire body.

“You okay, Renjun?” Jaemin was smiling right at him, his face way too close to Renjun’s.

“Yeah, just thinking.” A cheeky smile spread across Jaemin’s face.

“Are you thinking about me? Why think about me when I’m right here though.” A small squeal escaped Renjun’s lips. Jaemin only laughed and winked at the older.

“Stop, we need to focus.” Again the same cheeky smile as earlier spread across the youngers face.

“Not my fault you keep thinking of me.” Renjun was sure he was the same colour as a tomato at this point. Why would straight boy Na Jaemin flirt with the gayest of the gay boy Huang Renjun?

“Look how red you are!” Jaemin picked up his own phone from the table and snapped a picture of Renjun. He turned and showed Renjun the picture and Jaemin was right. Renjun was practically a glowing tomato.

“Not weird when you keep flirting!” Renjun tried to reach for the phone to delete the picture, but Jaemin only shook his head.

“‘Never had anybody flirt with you before, Huang?” Jaemin put his phone in his pocket and leaned closer to Renjun’s face. He could feel Jaemin’s breath tickling his cheeks.

“Of course, but never a straightie.” Jaemin let out a laugh before sitting back to his original spot.

“Well… get used to it.” One last wink was directed at Renjun before they finally got back to their geography project.

\-----------------

Three hours later Jaemin had left and Renjun was skyping his friends. They did this whenever they couldn’t hang out after school.

“I hate Na Jaemin.” Jeno was smiling brightly as he worked on his maths homework, while Donghyuck laughed as he ate his dinner.

“So I see studying with Jaemin wasn’t as fun as the teacher made it out to be?” Jeno tauntingly remarked Renjun’s first words after the call had connected.

“It absolutely sucked… he kept flirting with me!” Renjun’s annoyance made the two other boys laugh.

“Huang Renjun turning straight boys gay since 2000!” Donghyuck yelled

“Stop! He’s as straight as ever!” Renjun had wished once upon a time that Jaemin was gay, but that had passed now.

“Maybe he’s a spaghetti…” both Jeno and Renjun looked at Donghyuck with curiosity, “he’s straight until it gets hot and steamy.” Jeno half yelled half laughed as he threw his head back. Renjun however only blushed and scowled at Donghyuck.

“I know I’m hot but there was nothing steamy about the borders of European countries.” Again Jeno laughed at Renjun and Donghyuck’s antics. This time however Renjun joined in.

It was always comfortable when the three of them were together, even though it was through skype.

“But again sorry Injun for pairing up without you.” For about the hundredth time Renjun only shook his head and smiled at his best friends.

He knew Jeno had asked the teacher ahead of class because he wanted to be alone with Donghyuck. Hoping his huge crush on Donghyuck would be returned after working together.

“It’s fine. Jaemin isn’t that bad… he’s smart anyways.” Donghyuck and Jeno both smiled at him. Not that Renjun could tell but they already knew the oldest was already falling, again.

“How did it go for you two by the way?” Renjun did not miss the blush on Jeno’s cheeks, neither did he miss the way Donghyuck did most of the talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My New Twitter](https://twitter.com/extrarenminstan) come talk to me i really do like talking to you guys and i post about nct and my daily life and yea… please 
> 
> currently shadowbanned on twitter to sooooooooo yeah
> 
>  
> 
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions i love answering them i also like when people just give me ideas for fic or are just soft just leave anything there and it will make my day


	3. Chapter 3

 

“You found the watch yet?” Donghyuck asked after a long rant about how Jeno had bought them ice cream in the middle of winter.

“No, I don’t even know where to start.” Renjun sighed at the thought of his watch on somebody else’s wrist.

“What about asking Jaemin? He knows a lot of people, he might have heard something.” The thought of even asking Jaemin made Renjun nervous. He knew the younger would find some way to flirt with him.

“No, he’ll just make a joke out of it.”

“No, he’ll just make a flirty comment out of it. That’s what you mean.” If Jeno was beside Renjun right now he would have been choked, but instead he settled for blushing a deep red and muttered a _fuck you_.

“If it makes you feel better, we only have three more weeks until christmas break.”

 

\------------------------------------

 

“Hey Huang!” Renjun groaned hearing Jaemin run up behind him. He looked at Jeno and Donghyuck’s smiling faces.

“Hey, what do you want?” He tried to sound unimpressed but his cheeks still heated up as the taller smiled at him.

“You.” Renjun could feel his cheeks going deep red and his heart speeding up. He could also see Jaemin’s cheeky smile.

“Shut up!” He knew he had said the wrong thing before Jaemin even opened his mouth. He jumped towards him smacking his hand over his mouth, or at least he tried.

Renjun and Jaemin both toppled over on the floor. The older trying to cover the others mouth. Not wanting to hear the cheesy line.

“Make me!” Jaemin’s cheesy line came out as a scream more than anything as he tried to fight off Renjun.

Renjun groaned for the second time that day, courtesy of Jaemin. His entire body flopping over the younger as he kept groaning into Jaemin’s chest.

“Already falling for me are we?” Renjun swatted Jaemin’s shoulder before standing up again and trying to walk away. Both his friends wiping tears from laughter.

“I still need to tell you what I actually came for.” And here the third groan comes.

“Okay, tell me.” Renjun could already sense the cheesy comment about to come out of Jaemin’s mouth. Making Renjun lift his arm up in the air threatening to hit Jaemin again. The youngers smirk fell.

“I can’t work on the project today, I have practice.” A nervous smile spread across Jaemin’s face. Waiting for Renjun to answer.

 “Practice? You do sports?” Donghyuck questioned behind him. Looking Jaemin up and down. From his wide shoulders to his thin legs.

“Yeah, boxing.” Renjun’s mouth fell open, Jeno yelled _what_ at the top of his lungs and Donghyuck’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

“I’m kidding. I do figure skating.” It made sense based on Jaemin’s body type but again Renjun would never imagine him jumping around on ice.

“Are you good?” Renjun turned around and slapped Jeno’s shoulder. The younger wincing and mumbling under his breath.

Jaemin laughed for a little bit before wiping fake tears off his face.

“Depends. I’ve been doing it for 13 years so I better have some talent.” Both Donghyuck and Jeno nodded at that. Renjun feeling kinda in awe at Jaemin’s patience with figure skating.

“That’s a long time…” before Renjun was even able to finish his sentence Donghyuck was talking.

“Isn’t that really expensive? Aren’t you living on your own? Is your family rich or something?” Again Renjun turned around and slapped one of his friends. This time leaving a mumbling Donghyuck behind.

“No they aren’t. I wish though.” Jaemin smiled at the three in front of him. A warm feeling filled Renjun.

“Then how do you pay for it?” Renjun expected a _I have a job_ or _I save everything for this_ but he was met with a smirk instead.

“I have my ways.” Then Jaemin broke into a smile. The bell telling everybody to go to class.

“So? Renjun? Is it okay for us to not study today?” Renjun nodded immediately and Jaemin smiled at him before muttering a _thank you_ and doing finger guns at him and running to his class.

Renjun turned to his two friends and was met with curious stares. He only shook his head as them before running to class. He could hear them following him.

 

\------------------------------------

 

“Hey mum! I’m home!” He walked into the kitchen seeing his mum drink her after work coffee. Renjun always felt bad for his mum working so much.

“How was school?” Renjun gave her a small hug before walking over to the fridge looking for something to eat.

“It was fine.” He ultimately decided to only drink a glass of juice. His mum watched him as he chugged the glass. Her eyes watching his hand.

“Why aren’t you wearing the watch anymore?” Renjun stopped drinking immediately. His eyes looking into the glass and watched the juice move around in it instead of meeting his mums eyes.

“I just wanted to try and live without it, you know.” He looked into his mums eyes. They were kind and understanding, something Renjun’s wasn’t. At least not to him.

“I understand. You will heal over time.” She smiled at him, her eyes turning even softer. He smiled back to her muttering a _thank you_.

“Oh I have to go. See you later.” She stood up and kissed his forehead before running out the door. He tried to say _I love you_ or something like that but all he was able to do was smile at her.

As soon as he heard the front door close his tears started falling. He felt really bad for not finding the watch. He knew how much it meant to both him and his mum.

It took him only a couple of minutes to decide to go to Donghyuck’s place, pulling on his jacket as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

“Mum asked why I wasn’t wearing the watch anymore.” Renjun choked out between sobs as he sat on Donghyuck’s bed.

“Junie, are you sure we shouldn’t just talk to a teacher and let them take care of it?” Renjun knew he had said teacher and not police because it would be easier to convince Renjun into getting help, but Renjun shook his head.

“I don’t want to ruin somebody’s life, I only want my watch back.” Donghyuck nodded as he hugged Renjun into his chest. Letting the others tears stain his shirt.

“Ask Mark, he knows a lot of people just like Jaemin but it won’t be as embarrassing.” He figured Donghyuck was right. He was kinda friends with Mark anyway.

“Alright.” Donghyuck pulled Renjun away from his chest and smiled at him.

“Good.” They shared a short hug before Donghyuck’s phone plinged.

“Jeno is on his way with snacks and your favourite movies.” A warm feeling filled Renjun at his friends kindness.

He also felt his lips pull into a smile as he watched his best friend be whipped for his other best friend. A light red blush on Donghyuck’s cheeks.

“Thank you.” Donghyuck awed at him and put his phone down (ignoring the texts coming from Jeno).

“Anything for you.” Another hug was shared and Donghyuck tried to get rid of the dried tears on Renjun’s face before they ran downstairs to get the living room ready for a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My New Twitter](https://twitter.com/extrarenminstan) plEASE talk to me :))) im shadowbanned tho so you might not see my answers and stuff but yeahhhhhhhh I STILL WANT TO TALK
> 
>  
> 
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions i love answering them i also like when people just give me ideas for fic or are just soft just leave anything there and it will make my day


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You look happy. Thinking about me are we?” Jaemin smiled down at him.
> 
> “Maybe I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER
> 
> ive sadly either been super sick or super busy and then when i finally had time to write i realised i lost all my outline for this fic so i had to re think and rewrite that but im updating now ,,, i hope this is at least a little bit good haha ,,,, sorry this is only a filler chapter but i'll update more within the week i promise ,,, im not busy anymore

The next day Renjun did just as Donghyuck had told him. He walked up to Mark with a slight strut in his steps. Hoping that walking with confidence would give him confidence. It didn’t. He still had a hard time looking into Mark’s eyes.

 

“Mark?” The older turned around from his locker and smiled at Renjun. The kind of smile you give somebody you hardly remember.

 

“I was just wondering if you’ve seen a brown leather watch?” Mark seemed to be thinking for a little before shaking his head.

 

“Sorry, I haven’t. It’s the one you always wear right? You sure Chenle didn’t just borrow it and forgot to give it back?” 

 

“No it isn’t him, I’ve already checked his room and I haven’t seen either Chenle nor Jisung wear it.” Mark only nodded before seeming to go back to thinking.

 

“I’m sorry Renjun. I wish I was more of a help, but I’m sure you will find it soon.” They exchanged goodbyes and small waves before going their separate ways. Renjun not paying attention as he walked to class.

 

“What got you down in the dumps Huang?” Renjun was sure the sigh he uttered could be heard all over school.

 

“Where do you even come from? You’re like everywhere and nowhere at the same time.” He turned and look at Jaemin who was wearing his standard smirk.

 

“I’m always around if you’re there.” A deep red blush made its way up Renjun’s cheeks.

 

“That’s kinda creepy Jaemin. Don’t go all Twilight on me and tell me you watch me sleep every night.” Jaemin laughed loudly as he continued down the hallway. Renjun following him with a proud smile on his face. He made Jaemin laugh.

 

“I won’t, I promise. You never answered my question though. Why do you look like somebody stole your cat?” They stopped at Jaemin’s locker. The younger stuffing his entire backpack in after pulling out his books and a single mechanical pencil. He only answered  _ I don’t want to carry it anymore _ at Renjun’s questioning stare.

 

“Seriously Renjun. You can tell me.” He closed his locker and leaned against it. Looking Renjun straight in the eyes.

 

“My dads watch is missing.” Jaemin lifted one of his eyebrows up. A silent question being asked.

 

“That’s it? Can’t your dad just search the house and find it?” Renjun had to work really hard not to answer  _ would be hard considering he’s dead  _ back, but he knew there was no way Jaemin would know his dad is dead.

 

“No, my dad gave me his watch before he died and I can’t find it anywhere.” Jaemin nodded and let a small  _ ah  _ sound before looking back at Renjun. 

 

“What does it look like? I’ll see if I somehow come across it.” There was something in the way Jaemin didn’t say  _ oh I’m sorry  _ to the news that Renjun’s dad was dead that made Renjun like Jaemin a little more, and then he says he’ll keep a watch for his watch. A small warm feeling spread in Renjun’s chest.

 

“It’s brown leather watch. It has the letters RJ and CL engraved on the back.” Jaemin nodded and smiled at him. Standing up from leaning on the lockers.

 

“I’ll keep a watch for it.” Renjun smiled thankfully at him before walking down the hallway again. Hearing Jaemin walk behind him.

 

“Next class is Geography. You ready to tell the teacher we aren’t even halfway yet and we only have a week left?” Renjun laughed at Jaemin. It had only been two days. He was sure they’d be able to finish within the next few days.

 

“Calm down Jaemin, we will be able to do it. If you have practice I’ll just do it. It’s no worries at all.” Jaemin was already smiling before Renjun started speaking but he was sure he had smiled a little brighter. 

 

“I only have practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays officially and I practice whenever I have time outside of that. We will be able to do this together.” Again the warm feeling spread in Renjun’s chest. 

 

“Fantastic because I really didn’t want to do this project alone.” Renjun could see his friends up ahead. Jaemin look at them too before turning to Renjun.

 

“We can work at my place today if you want? It’s closer anyway.” He had this smile on his face that told Renjun he should yes. Not that he didn’t plan to anyway.

 

“Sure. I’ll see you by the gates after school?” Jaemin nodded and Renjun ran over to his friends. Jaemin opting for walking into the classroom and playing something on his phone instead of talking to anybody.

 

“When did you get so chummy with Jaemin?” Donghyuck pointed at him as if accusing him of a terrible crime.

 

“I’m not chummy with Jaemin, we just met on our way here and talked a little.” Donghyuck still didn’t look convinced but once Jeno brought up how he had been up all night watching random Top 10 videos on YouTube his attention went another way.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

A couple hours later Renjun was standing by the gates playing a random game on his phone waiting for Jaemin. Their geography teacher had told them the start of their project was good and they should continue the way they had, and they were definitely not behind.

 

When their teacher had told them that Jaemin had giving Renjun a high five and Donghyuck had yelled something about Jaemin being a het and the whole class had cracked up. Even Jaemin.

 

“You look happy. Thinking about me are we?” Jaemin smiled down at him.

 

“Maybe I am.” Renjun  beamed right back at him. Both of them just stood there smiling at each other for awhile until Jaemin finally started speaking again. Renjun didn’t hear a word of what he said because he had just realised how deep Jaemin’s eyes were and how they seemed to look at the world with such positivity and how they sparkled.

 

“Renjun?” The younger shook his shoulder slightly. Renjun immediately leaving his daydream about Jaemin’s eyes.

 

“Yeah… sorry. What did you say?” 

 

“I was wondering if we should get going?” Either Jaemin hadn’t noticed his staring or he had chosen to ignore it. Either way Renjun was thankful.

 

“Yeah sure. Lead the way.” He reached his hands in front of him. Jaemin giggling slightly before walking down the street. Renjun hurriedly following him.

 

They walked in silence until they reached one of the apartment blocks not far from the school. The building was nice and definitely wasn’t an apartment block for students from middle class families.

 

“Holy shit Jaemin. You sure you aren’t rich?” Jaemin only laughed before pulling Renjun into the building. The lady behind the desk saying a quick  _ good day Jaemin _ as they walked past. Jaemin saying  _ good day  _ back.

 

They walked into the elevator. Renjun was still in shock at the marble floors of the lobby and seeing the same pattern in the elevator made him even more shocked.

 

“No seriously Jaemin. How the fuck are you so rich?” He looked up at the younger.

 

“Language, Renjun.” He rolled his eyes at Jaemin waiting for an answer.

 

“I promise I’m not rich, I just have my ways. Also I have roommate who works full time at the restaurant down the street as a chef.” Still Renjun had no idea how they could afford such a luxurious apartment.

 

“He will be home in like two hours. Maybe you’ll be lucky enough to meet him.” Renjun nodded up at him. Chefs didn’t get paid much did they? Renjun was pretty sure they didn’t.

 

“We’re here.” Jaemin pulled Renjun out of the elevator. Smiling as he walked down the hallway of apartments. The floor now carpeted but the walls a nice marble with some design here and there, expensive looking paintings hanging on the wall too. Even the numbers on the doors were painted gold.

 

Apartment 608 belonged to Na Jaemin and Nakamoto Yuta.

 

“He’s japanese?” Jaemin nodded as he pulled out his keycard to unlock the door. Who even has keycards? Rich people that’s who.

 

“Yeah, he moved here a couple years ago though so he’s fluent in korean.” Once the door opened Renjun forgot all about this Nakamoto Yuta. It was spotless and furnished like two single 24 year olds lived there. Not a 17 year old and a whatever age Yuta was year old.

 

The couch was black leather and the tv hanging on the wall was huge. The coffee table white and decorated with two macs and a couple photography books. Some Renjun was sure were really expensive.

 

There was also a kitchen, separated by an island, that was just as spotless as the rest of the room. Even the grey whatever type of stone it was countertop was spotless.

 

“You like it?” Renjun turned and looked at Jaemin who somehow looked really out of place in the middle of a high class apartment in his school uniform.

 

“Do I like it?! This is awesome. It’s beautiful.” Jaemin chuckled a little before pulling Renjun towards his room. This time intertwining their fingers instead of pulling him by the wrist. Renjun’s heart did a little jump at the feeling of Jaemin’s fingers in his. He let himself relish in the feeling and suppressed the thought of Jaemin being straight for the short while that it lasted.

 

“We can work on the project here and I’ll make dinner once Yuta is home.” Renjun only nodded before sitting down on Jaemin’s bed. Jaemin sitting by the desk and pulling out his notebook. A quiet agreement between them that Jaemin would write stuff down that day.

 

Renjun’s eyes wandered around the room a little. Jaemin had a single personal picture in his room and it was him and an older boy Renjun had never seen with blonde hair and a wide smile. Jaemin looked much younger in it.

 

Renjun smiled slightly before returning to look around. The room was filled with medals Jaemin had won during his figure skating life. Some of them looked to be for soccer and even speed skating too.

 

“You’re very sporty.” Jaemin looked up from his notes and followed Renjun’s gaze to the medals.

 

“Was very sporty.” And that was the end of that conversation. The both of them starting to work on the project. Renjun sometimes telling Jaemin to write some stuff down he found online.

 

Close to two hours later Renjun jumped slightly at the front door opening. Jaemin’s smile spreading.

 

“Yuta’s here.” Renjun only watched as Jaemin stood up and walked out of the room. A slight tinge of jealousy playing in his chest but he let it wash out. Jaemin was straight anyways. No reason to be jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/extrarenminstan) come talk to me i really do like talking and i post a lot about (no)renmin and nct generally lol  
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions i love answering them i also like when people just give me ideas for fic or are just soft just leave anything there and it will make my day


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun gets to know Jaemin a little better.

Yuta was nice. His smile was wide like Jaemin’s and he helped Jaemin make dinner. It was almost impossible to tell that he hadn’t grown up in Korea. His korean was really good.

 

He also told Renjun stuff about Jaemin he would never have told him himself. Apparently Jaemin had never had a serious girlfriend. A small part of Renjun hoped it was because he was gay, but Renjun knew it was stupid to hope.

 

Jaemin also did ballet to help him get better at figure skating. Renjun had done ballet when he was younger so hearing that made him smile a little. Jaemin suggested they try dancing together once. Renjun had nodded and agreed.

 

After dinner Jaemin had pulled Renjun back into his room. He had tried to tell Jaemin he had to go home, but Jaemin wouldn’t listen.

 

“Just one movie?” As Jaemin pouted Renjun’s heart did a little flip like it usually did around Jaemin and he agreed. One movie wasn’t much anyway.

 

He sat on the bed beside Jaemin. Their thighs touching slightly as Jaemin placed his mac between them. The first Harry Potter movie started to play. It was Jaemin’s favourite in the series. Renjun was more of a movie four and book six type of guy, but it felt more natural starting at the beginning. 

 

“Who’s your favourite character?” Renjun continued to eat the jelly beans Yuta had given them minutes earlier as he waited for Jaemin to answer. For some reason he felt Jaemin would have something unexpected. 

 

“Draco because he deserved better.” Jaemin didn’t even look up from the computer as Renjun spluttered after choking on a jelly bean.

 

“You have to be kidding right?” 

 

“Of course not. Draco is my baby boy.”  _ baby boy? Did the Na Jaemin just say baby boy. _

 

“He’s my baby boy too…” For some reason that statement made Renjun quite shy. His eyes not meeting Jaemin’s. 

 

“I thought I was your baby boy.” Another pout, Renjun’s heart flipped again.

 

“But you’re not gay.”

 

“Neither is Draco.” Jaemin paused the movie Harry’s face frozen as he looked at Draco flying in the air.

 

“You’re telling me Draco ‘never-stops-talking-about-Harry’ Malfoy isn’t gay?” Jaemin turned even more towards Renjun, as if it would make his point come across better.

 

“But he married Astoria Greengrass, who is a female.” 

 

“He could be bisexual.” Renjun mirrored Jaemin’s position.

 

“Knowing J.K. Rowling he’s probably not.” 

 

“I don’t care what she says. Draco is gay, or at least bisexual.” Jaemin smiled at him.

 

“You don’t care what the author of the series says?” Renjun nodded at him.

 

“I think she makes bad choices with her characters now. She keeps trying to act woke and add stuff that was never mentioned in the books. Honestly when I first read the books I thought Dumbledore was asexual, but he ended up gay like 7 years after the last book was published.” 

 

“Dumbledore can be a gay asexual.” Jaemin pointed at him. Renjun nodded in response and pulled Jaemin’s hand away from his face.

 

“He could, but it’s not just that. She also added that there was one muslim student at Hogwarts? Like, dude, if it isn’t mentioned in the book don’t say it’s there.” Jaemin nodded this time around.

 

“I see what you mean. But why do you think Draco was gay?” This time Renjun sighed.

 

“Because I want him to be and since Rowling never mentioned his sexuality I think the readers could imagine it however they want. Just like how different people imagined Hermione with different skin colour.”

 

“You’re a smart boy aren’t you. Hermione was hispanic by the way.” Jaemin added as he got back to his position against the wall ready to push play on the movie.

 

“She was definitely black.” They both smiled at each other before continuing their movie. 

 

They ended up watching the three first movies. Having discussions here and there. Jaemin shipped dramione more than drarry but that was okay. Renjun was okay with Jaemin not sharing his views because they still had fun.

 

It’s midnight when a pajama wearing Yuta knocks on the door and sticks his head in, asking if they could be quiet because he was going to bed now.

 

“Yeah, sure. Night night Yuta.” Yuta walked over to Jaemin hugging him goodnight. He hugged Renjun too.

 

“Goodnight Jaem, and goodnight Renjun.” It wasn’t before Yuta was out the door that Renjun realised what was going on.

 

“Jaemin, it’s midnight.” Jaemin nodded as he put his mac on his desk.

 

“Yeah, I was listening to what Yuta was saying.” He stretched a little before looking back at Renjun.

 

“No, Jaemin. It’s midnight. It’s late and I have to walk home.” It didn’t seem to face Jaemin as he walked over to his closet. Pulling out a pair of pajama pants and a white tshirt.

 

“Walk home? Are you nuts? You’re staying the night.” Jaemin handed him the white tshirt before stripping off his own and changing his pants to the pajamas. Renjun was slightly horrified when Jaemin slid under the covers with his socks still on until he saw him slip them off.

 

“Did my abs break you, Huang?” Renjun continued to stare at the younger.

 

“Renjun… could you hurry and change? I’m sleepy.” He was pouting again. Renjun had a feeling he knew what he was doing to him whenever he did. He had a feeling Jaemin knew Renjun’s heart flipped every time his bottom lip jutted out.

 

“Okay, where will I be sleeping?” Jaemin hit the space Renjun was already sitting. He didn’t even look away from Renjun’s eyes.

 

“Here. Is there something wrong with it?” Renjun shook his head immediately.

 

“No no, it’s cool.”  _ yeah completely cool to share a bed with your straight crush,  _ Renjun thought as he changed shirts. He stood up as he took off his pants. Jaemin’s eyes never leaving him.

 

They had left his eyes a while ago but they had decided to travel around Renjun’s defined collarbones instead.

 

Renjun shuffled under the covers with Jaemin. He tried to pretend he couldn’t feel the heat coming from Jaemin, or that he could feel the bed dip because of him. He tried to ignore Jaemin completely.

 

“Goodnight Huang.” Jaemin hit the lightswitch beside his bed. All the lights turning off.

 

“Thank god you don’t have one of those clap on lights. I was scared for a second.” He heard Jaemin laugh for a second before he clapped twice. The lights turning on.

 

“You got to be kidding me.” He looked into Jaemin’s smug face before clapping twice too. The lights turning off immediately.

 

“Never underestimate me, Renjun.” He couldn’t see it but he knew Jaemin was smiling, and Jaemin couldn’t see it but Renjun was smiling right back.

 

“Goodnight Jaemin.” It doesn’t take Jaemin long to fall asleep. His breath evening out. It had a weird calming effect on him. Jaemin had a weird calming effect on Renjun.

 

Soon he was also in dreamland. Not noticing how the two boys seemed to gravitate towards each other as they slept on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/extrarenminstan) come talk to me i really do like talking and i post a lot about (no)renmin and nct generally lol
> 
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions i love answering them i also like when people just give me ideas for fic or are just soft just leave anything there and it will make my day
> 
> i tried to upload this seventeen times ,, you better appreciate this and give me some feedback uwu also not edited because its 4am and i dont want to right now lol


	6. Chapter 6

When Renjun woke up to Jaemin’s alarm going off he had two pairs of lanky arms draped around his waist. His heart sped up immediately. Jaemin was spooning him.

 

“Hey.” His voice broke a little but he figured he could excuse that on sleeping.

 

“Jaemin?” The younger hummed and squished his face into his nape. Jaemin’s nose was cold against his skin but it still made a warm feeling spread from where it touched.

 

“We have to wake up Jaemin.” He tried to shake himself out of the youngers arms but Jaemin wasn’t having it. He just hummed once again as he cuddled even closer. Renjun sighed before deciding they could sleep until the next alarm rang.

 

“Jaemin! You better not be sleeping in!” Jaemin groaned as Yuta’s voice boomed loud and clear, his arms finally letting go off Renjun as he sat up.

 

“No! We are up now!” He looked down at Renjun who was still snuggling into the covers and smiled at him. The infamous Jaemin smile made a light blush appear on Renjun’s cheeks.

 

“Let’s go.” Jaemin’s voice was soft but still laced with sleep as he ruffled Renjun’s hair. A part of Renjun wanted to lean into the youngers touch, but he only smiled and nodded, finally sitting up too.

 

They got ready in silence. Jaemin showering first as Renjun packed up their books. Renjun quickly taking a shower after him as Jaemin prepared breakfast. Yuta leaving while Renjun was in the shower.

 

It wasn’t before they were on their way to school that Jaemin admitted to not making the food. Yuta being the original chef of the meal, but Renjun appreciated it anyway.

 

“Do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends today?” Renjun looked up at the taller as they stopped by his locker. Jaemin frowned a little as he thought about it, Renjun’s heart speeding up at the thought of Jaemin not wanting to hang out with him as friends.

 

“Yeah, sure. I usually don’t eat lunch so it’ll be fun.” He smiled at Renjun, closing his locker at the same time. The older grinning back before walking a couple of steps down to his own locker, Jaemin hanging around him.

 

“Why don’t you usually eat lunch?” Jaemin shrugged.

 

“I don’t know. I just don’t see the reason to eat when I’m not hungry.” He leaned against the lockers as Renjun finally got his locker open, hurriedly taking out his books, not wanting to make Jaemin wait.

 

“You have to eat Jaemin.” He frowned a little.

 

“I’ll eat just because you told me to.” Jaemin grinned down at him and winked. Even though Renjun’s heart skipped a beat at Jaemin’s actions he rolled his eyes. Telling the younger to shut up.

 

Jaemin only chuckled and ruffled Renjun’s hair.

 

“Let’s just go to class.” Renjun pouted but followed Jaemin anyway. He had to hurry a little to keep up with Jaemin’s long legs. Jaemin continued to chuckle at him.

 

“Why are you laughing at me?” Renjun folded his arms and stared at Jaemin with the sternest expression he could muster. Jaemin chuckled again.

 

“Because you’re adorable.” Again Renjun’s cheeks bloomed a dark red as Jaemin grinned teasingly at him.

 

Renjun muttered a shut up before turning around to walk away but was stopped by a soft grip on his wrist.

 

“I’ll see you at lunch, okay?” Jaemin used the same soft voice as he had when waking him up. He let his hand slip from Renjun’s wrist.

 

“Of course. See you at lunch.” It wasn’t before Jaemin rounded the corner and Renjun had sat down in his desk that he realised he had the same schedule as Jaemin and he was supposed to be in his class. Sitting right in front of him.

 

He decided to shake it off and talk to Donghyuck and Jeno instead. Figuring he could just ask Jaemin about it during lunch. If he wasn’t too busy forcing food down the youngers throat.

 

Renjun was buzzing through all his classes and practically ran out of the classroom when it was time for lunch. He had told Donghyuck and Jeno about Jaemin joining them. They teased him for the entirety of first period but had stopped once they realised he wasn’t paying much attention to them.

 

As he ran down the hallway he could hear them behind him. Shouting at him to slow down. He could hear them panting as they ran after him. Renjun knew it was unnecessary to run but he couldn’t wait for lunch for some reason.

 

He knew he wanted to ask Jaemin about why he was skipping classes but the more he thought about it the more he realised he wanted to see Jaemin again. For some strange reason.

 

When he reached his locker he finally slowed down and put in the code as he waited for his friends to catch up with them. He smiled brightly at their interlocked hands as he opened the locker.

 

He could see that Donghyuck was about to say something when his eyes drifted to the inside of Renjun’s locker.

 

Donghyuck was the first to spot it, then Jeno. Both of them gasping. Eyes bulging. They tried to say something but settled on pointing inside Renjun’s locker instead when they couldn’t force any words out. Renjun was confused but quickly turned around to look for himself.

 

There it was. Laying on top of one of his books. His dads watch in all its glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just an inbetween chapter uwu


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was supposed to do hw due in 2 hours but yea this happened instead also not edited nor read through

Renjun almost screamed when he saw it but was able to stop himself. He scrambled to put it on, sighing in content as he saw it ticking. It was just like it was before it was gone.

 

He jumped around a little and hugged his friends, “I have to tell Jaemin about this,” he said as he stuffed his entire bag in his locker and ran to the cafeteria. Donghyuck and Jeno once again right behind him.

 

He spotted Jaemin immediately, the younger was sitting in the middle of the cafeteria all alone for some reason. He was picking pieces off his bread before popping it into his mouth. Renjun ran so fast he felt like he was flying, his mouth was spread into the widest grin he could muster.

 

Jaemin almost choked on his bread when Renjun jumped onto the bench across him. His eyes wide as he looked at the very red and panting Renjun.

 

“Hi? Are you okay?” Renjun nodded as he tried to catch his breath, Jaemin silently watching as he did. His eyes less wide now, but still watching him closely.

 

Renjun started waving his wrist in front of Jaemin, showing of his watch to him, “look! It was in my locker, whoever took it must have given it back,” he grinned at Jaemin. It took Jaemin three seconds to react, jumping up from his seat and picking up Renjun as he screamed.

 

Renjun couldn’t exactly understand what he was screaming, but he only giggled as Jaemin spun him around in the air. His cheeks went crimson when he noticed all the eyes on him, but when he looked down at the smiling Jaemin he didn’t care as much about all the attention anymore.

 

They spun around for a couple seconds longer before Jaemin finally let him down. Holding Renjun’s arms when he stumbled a little. When they finally calmed down Renjun’s cheeks were so bright and hot he had to cover them with his hands to not further embarrass himself, while Jaemin flaunted the light pink dusting his cheeks.

 

“That was the best thing I’ve ever seen,” Donghyuck popped up beside Renjun, leaning on his shoulder a little.

 

Jeno soon joined him too, wrapping one hand around Donghyuck’s bicep before pulling him away from Renjun’s shoulder, ignoring him when he started pouting, “he that was seriously amazing.”

 

Even though Renjun was thankful Jeno had gotten Donghyuck off him he scowled at him. His cheeks now out in the open, he hoped they weren’t as red as he thought, but when he saw Donghyuck’s eyes light up as he looked at his cheeks he lost all hope of that.

 

Jeno reached for Donghyuck’s hand however before he could comment on it, “it just needed a kiss at the end to make it perfect,” Jeno teased. Donghyuck screamed in delight as Jaemin and Renjun coughed, both too shocked to even form a sentence.

 

“Yeah,” Donghyuck started once he had calmed down, “Jaemin why don’t you kiss him?” 

 

Renjun wanted to scream and punch Donghyuck, he was actually just about it do it when Jaemin spoke up, “because I don’t know if he likes me or not.” Renjun was able to turn around just in time to see Jaemin shrug. He was once again speechless.

 

What did that even mean? Did that mean Jaemin was going to kiss, but didn’t because Renjun didn’t show his interest? Did it mean Jaemin wanted to kiss him? Did that mean Jaemin wasn’t fucking straight?

 

Renjun stood opening and closing his mouth for what felt like ages before he was able to mutter, “I need to sit down,” before making his way over to the lunch table Jaemin had been sitting on earlier.

 

All three of the boys followed him and sat down with him as Renjun silently took Jaemin’s half eaten bread and started eating it. His mind spinning as he thought of what Jaemin just said.

 

They all sat in silence until Donghyuck’s stomach growled and he made Jeno join him in buying lunch, saying Renjun and Jaemin might need some alone time anyway. As soon as they were gone Jaemin started speaking, but none of the words registered in Renjun’s mind.

 

“Renjun?” Jaemin leaned closer to Renjun’s face, making him finally look at him. Renjun squeaked and blushed again as he looked into Jaemin’s beautiful eyes, Jaemin immediately breaking into a smile, “god you’re so cute.”

 

Renjun started shaking his head and put the bread down, “how can you say that to me and then play it off? You’re straight Jaemin, you can’t flirt with me just because him gay,” he huffed. He started chewing on the bread again, shocked he hadn’t finished it yet.

 

“Renjun can you sleep over at my place again tonight?” Renjun looked up at Jaemin without even feeling embarrassed anymore, just shocked.

 

They started at each other for a couple of seconds, Jaemin looking straight into Renjun’s soul. “Why? I don’t want you to be a fake gay again, and don’t you have practice today?”

 

“Because I need to tell you some stuff, and yes I do, but you can join me if you want?” Maybe Renjun was just weak or maybe it was the right choice, but he really wanted to know Jaemin’s secrets and see him at practice so he nodded.

 

“Okay, but you’re buying me something to snack on while you practice,” Renjun pointed at him and swallowed the last piece of bread.

 

Jaemin laughed loudly, “my lunch wasn’t enough?”

 

Renjun shook his head and stood up, “see you at the gates after school Na Jaemin,” he waved and walked out of the cafeteria, his mind still thinking about Jaemin and whether or not he wanted to kiss him.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank god for Jaemin without him Renjun would’ve been freezing his little butt off waiting in the cold. Jaemin had taken off his scarf and wrapped it around Renjun as soon as he’d seen him, telling him the practice room would be cold.

 

He’d even given him a blanket once he was comfortably seated on the bleachers. For some reason Renjun had imagined Jaemin would be the only one on the ice and he could comfortably watch him, but there were loads of kids around him and he had a teacher.

 

He still watched him the entire time though, his heart dropping every time he failed a jump, but Jaemin always got right up again. A bright smile on his lips as he tried again.

 

Renjun spent most of the practice wondering how he could even balance on the skates. He had tried ice skating in the past and had fallen straight on his face and just crawled back off the ice and gone home.

 

When Jaemin stopped his routine and went over to his teacher Renjun started folding the blanket and walk down the bleachers, meeting Jaemin down by the ice.

 

Jaemin smiled at him as he skated up to him, “did I do good?”

 

Renjun nodded but stayed quiet until Jaemin had taken off his skates, “I don’t even know how you’re able to stay up so seeing you do all those tricks was amazing,” he spun around to emphasize what he meant. Jaemin chuckled and shook his head.

 

“I’ll teach you next time,” Renjun’s eyes widened immediately, he started shaking his head but was quickly stopped by Jaemin’s big hands holding his head still, “don’t worry, I won’t let you fall.”

 

Renjun felt a blush creep up his face and tried to shake out of Jaemin’s hands but he only chuckled before diving down and kissing his forehead, “I promise.”

 

Jaemin leaned his head on his shoulder for a couple seconds before standing back up straight and smiling, “let’s go home then.”

 

Renjun’s heart was pounding as they walked to Jaemin’s place. He could still feel were Jaemin had kissed him. He wanted to reach up and touch the spot on his forehead, but he figured Jaemin would question him if he did.

 

They walked all the way until Jaemin’s apartment in silence, both of them too caught up in their own worlds to talk. Jaemin’s hands were shaking slightly as he used the keycard to open the door.

 

Renjun couldn’t think of any secrets Jaemin would have to share with him, as they didn’t really know each other, but from what he could it was important to him. He watched him out of his peripheral vision as the toed off his shoes, Jaemin was still shaking as he untied his shoes.

 

Jaemin didn’t even turn around to look at Renjun before he walked into his room, expecting Renjun to just follow. Within minutes they were both sitting on Jaemin’s bed, facing each other.

 

Renjun watched as Jaemin played with his hands that were still shaking. Part of Renjun wanted to reach out and hold Jaemin’s hands, but somehow he felt that would be the wrong thing to do. Instead he just sat there watching him in silence.

 

“I’ve only said this outloud once before and that was to myself at 3am while drunk so I don’t even know if that counts,” he sighed, “but I want to tell somebody and I think you’re a good choice.”

 

Renjun nods a little, he’s still confused but figures Jaemin will need a little time to ready himself. He kept his eyes on him as Jaemin looked around the whole room except at Renjun.

 

“I think I m-” he slapped his cheeks lightly and let out a long sigh, “I think I might be pansexual.” Jaemin’s face was flushed so red Renjun couldn’t help, but smile softly at him.

 

“What makes you think that?” Honestly, Renjun has no idea how to deal with anybody being unsure of their sexuality. When he met Donghyuck he was already out and proud and when Jeno started questioning Donghyuck had taken care of it, Renjun had never done this ever.

 

Of course he had been through it with himself, but that was different. He knew everything about himself. He knew how boobs didn’t attract him and he knew how boys smiles were sweeter than girls, but he didn’t know this about Jaemin. He knew nothing about Jaemin and his love life.

 

“I was at this party a couple months ago,” he started shaking again, but this time Renjun scooted closer and took his hands in his.

 

“Thanks,” Renjun smiled at him to continue. Jaemin squeezed his fingers for a couple seconds before taking another deep breath.

 

“I was at this party a couple months ago and there was this boy there, I didn’t even talk to him, but I wanted to so bad. I wanted to hold onto his hips as I bruised up his lips and kissed down his neck.” He stopped to look at Renjun, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

 

“It’s okay Jaemin. When I was questioning I wanted to kiss all the boys,” he started to stroke the back of Jaemin’s hand, the other chuckling a little at his comment.

 

“But, since I didn’t get to kiss him I’m scared it was just a drunk thought,” he shrugged a little. Renjun nodded, trying to figure out a way to help him, but Jaemin coughed to get his attention.

 

“So I was wondering if maybe, only if you’re okay with it though, if maybe I could kiss you?” Jaemin’s voice went so high as he asked the question. Renjun was so surprised he couldn’t even answer, his mouth only opening and closing.

 

Jaemin pulled his hands away from his, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked it wa-”

 

“No! It’s okay Jaemin. I’ll kiss you, I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Jaemin smiled brightly at him, nodding slowly as he put his hands around Renjun’s.

 

“Thank you,” they smiled at each other. Renjun giving Jaemin a nod before climbing in his lap, legs wrapped around his hips and hands on his shoulders, while Jaemin had his arms around his waist. 

 

“Just tell me if you want me to stop, okay?” Renjun looked Jaemin straight in the eyes, Jaemin nodding back.

 

“Okay. I’m ready.” Renjun’s heart was racing in his chest, he gave Jaemin a soft smile.

 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to update a little faster this time uwu .. sorry for the long break on this but I think I'm back now. I have a small idea of where I want this story to go now uwu
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/yukjaemrenjen) for those who want to talk to me or just follow me lol

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/yukjaemrenjen) for those three peeps that care lmao  
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions if ya want


End file.
